


Delirium

by CaptainSatanpants



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst and Feels, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oviposition, Sibling Incest, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSatanpants/pseuds/CaptainSatanpants
Summary: When their planet is destroyed, the Uchiha survivors find themselves alone--without the usual people provided for them.





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Come [here](https://discord.gg/sf4E5Up) for shenanigans.

No one expects their planet to be destroyed. Itachi presses a hand to his mouth as chunks of rock hurtle toward their cruiser, the only home the three remaining Uchiha have known being splintered before their eyes. Shisui is leaning against his shoulder and Sasuke is sinking into his side as the ship’s autopilot flies them out of the danger zone and into the unknown.

No one expects their clan to be torn asunder. Calamity is a distant relative no one wants to consider but when she arrives, she arrives with the reckless energy of a collapsing star. The trio managed to escape at the absolute last second--the sole cell to survive the attack--and while Itachi is glad they escaped intact, he almost wishes they would have perished under Kaguya’s wrath like the rest of the clan.

Shisui’s fingers dig into the singed cloth covering Itachi’s shoulder. “I--” he begins, then stops. What words could begin to be all right when your life is being disintegrated in front of you? How do you even  _ begin  _ to think of speaking after watching your people burn in the fire of your progenitor’s rage?

“Everything…” One of Sasuke’s hands reaches toward the glass shield on the bridge before falling limp along with the rest of him. He collapses to his knees and sags against Itachi’s leg, grasping at the thin fabric of his pants. “We’re the only ones…”

Itachi kneels with him. He can feel his cycle beginning and squeezes his eyes shut as one tear leaks out, then another. Shisui moves to sit behind them and wraps an arm around body, burying his face into Sasuke’s back.  _ It’s just the stress,  _ Itachi thinks, as if  _ just  _ is an appropriate word for when everything is vanishing.  _ I can hold them. I can. _

All three simply stare as the ship navigates into the freezing vastness of space, away from the wreckage. It’s silent until Sasuke retches. He rolls over onto his hands and knees to let bile drip from his lips, the shock causing him to shudder violently as his stomach empties onto the cool metal deck. Itachi wishes there was a noise other than the distant hum of the engines to cover the sounds but there’s  _ nothing,  _ and even Shisui’s hand falling to the floor does nothing to distract him. “I don’t know what to do,” their cousin whispers.

“We should have stayed,” Itachi says. “We can’t do this.”

Sasuke skitters away from the puddle in disgust only to curl in Shisui’s arms. “Wake up,” he says. “It’s not real. None of it. I need to wake up.” Without warning, he sinks his teeth into his arm only to cry out in horror. “It  _ hurts,”  _ he says. “It’s not supposed--why does it hurt?” He bites again and nearly gets a third in before Shisui wraps both arms around his head and holds it close as their omega begins to sob in earnest.  _ “Why does it hurt?”  _ Sasuke screams. His voice echoes through the halls and Itachi stifles his own tears with a pale palm.

“We should--” Shisui’s throat works as he swallows hard, arms tightening around Sasuke as he moves to bite again-- “m-med bay might have help.”

“He needs to lay down,” Itachi says. “We s-should r-r-rest.” He’s shaking now, feet vibrating on the floor with the force as shock sets in. It’s hard to form words over the constant mental loop of explosions and Uchiha voices raised in agony. They were saviors but in the face of Kaguya and her unquenchable thirst for godhood, they did not stand a chance. 

The walk to the med bay is the hardest thing any of them have experienced. It’s not even a long hallway but with the adrenaline rocketing through all three and Itachi’s stomach beginning to roll as his eggs solidify in his gut, it takes what seems to be years. Sasuke stumbles in first and nearly hits his head on a guard rail as Shisui guides him into the bed. Immediately, he curls into a ball as Itachi fumbles for a glass of water. “Drink and spit,” Shisui tells Sasuke. “Clean your mouth.”

Itachi settles on the bed next to Sasuke to watch Shisui take care of his brother, the beta soothing the omega as best he possibly could given the circumstances. “We need to settle,” he mutters. “There’s nowhere to go but out and I know everything’s--” they all hear the silent  _ gone,  _ and shake it off-- “We need to figure out what to do.”

“Your parents always said the ship knows where to go,” Shisui says over Sasuke’s low groan. “We need to trust it for now. None of us are thinking straight. It’ll take us away from here. Hopefully away from her, as well.”

“And we just sit here?” Sasuke whimpers, clutching a pillow to his heaving chest as Shisui spreads a hand over his back and begins to rub. “Watch everything be taken away?”

“Kaguya will not stop,” Shisui says. “We need to get as far away as possible. How close are you, Itachi?”

“I can hold out.” In truth Itachi can’t,  _ shouldn’t-- _ the cycle is already becoming nearly too much for him. It’s too much, too fast, and as the eggs shift restlessly at Sasuke’s confused noise his brow knits. “Don’t,” he snaps when Shisui reaches for his stomach. “I can do this.”

“Itachi?” their omega asks. He reaches a hand across the beds and Itachi takes it, clammy skin sliding against clammy skin and doing nothing to help Itachi’s stomach. It’s the proximity of his omega, even if he hasn’t quite reached the point of maturity. Sasuke is nearly there--only a few weeks, if their doctor is to be trusted--but he does not  _ yet  _ know heat and for that reason, Itachi will not lay in him. “Tell me,” Sasuke says.

“He needs to lay,” Shisui says with a hard look to Itachi. He knows. He’s seen the way Itachi holds out, knowing Sasuke is nearly ready for him. The omega he was provided with was no longer satisfying, was not  _ his.  _ Was not part of his cell. “Though I’m not sure how we’ll manage without his omega.”

“I am his omega,” Sasuke whispers.

“You’re not ready,” Itachi says, dropping Sasuke’s hand like a hot coal. “I’m not stuffing you full until you have a heat.”

Shisui cards his fingers through Sasuke’s hair as Sasuke’s face crumples. He begins to hum and both brothers lean in toward the sweet sound of their beta’s song, feeling the pull as Shisui attempts to calm them. “We need to think,” he finally says, placing his free hand on Itachi’s raven hair. “Will you be okay to stay here if I find where we’re charted to?”

“Yeah,” Itachi whispers, and Sasuke nods before groaning he doesn’t feel good. Shisui barely jumps out of the way as he vomits again.

“I want to go home,” Sasuke says, tears beginning to fall once again when he’s finished. “I want my bed. My nest.”

“We’ll make a new one,” Itachi says. He leans over to smooth the sweaty hair from Sasuke’s face as Shisui retrieves a cleaning kit, breathing shallowly around the smell. “We’ll create a nest here, okay? With blankets and ever--”

“I want  _ ours,”  _ Sasuke whimpers.

Shisui and Itachi exchange a mournful glance over his head. “We’ll do our best,” Shisui says. “It won’t be the same, but we have our whole cell here, right?”

“Yes,” Itachi says. He sighs as Sasuke crawls into his bed and presses his face to Itachi’s stomach, causing the eggs to move and renew his nausea. It’s uncomfortable, and with his sensitive skin Sasuke’s hair nearly burns as it brushes against him. “I’ll come if you need me, Shisui,” he offers.

“Stay,” their beta says. “Your brother needs you.”

“Itachi,” Sasuke says. Shisui lets his fingers trail over the omega’s shoulder before exiting, leaving the brothers alone. “You can use me. Please.”

“I won’t,” Itachi says. “Waiting isn’t so bad.” He tilts Sasuke’s face up and presses two fingers to his forehead, paired with what he knows is a completely unconvincing smile. It’s agony, really, feeling the eggs develop and drop only to be pulled back inside because he’s waiting on an omega who cannot take him yet. 

It’s worse thinking how many have been wasted over the years.

“Please,” Sasuke mumbles, hands grabbing at Itachi’s back as he pushes his face closer. It’s a plea of ‘help,’ and Itachi can’t do anything but breathe Sasuke’s scent deep as they rock together. How many times has he wanted this? How many times has he dreamed of their cell, alone and ready to form new life together? Too many to count, and yet here he is with everything and nothing at all. They have nothing, save for the ship and the knowledge their clan will die along with them.

Shisui comes back, making sure Sasuke isn’t looking before shaking his head. “We’ll be traveling for a while,” he says, cool voice belying the panic on his face. “Several months, at least. I didn’t check the stores, but I know your parents kept things well stocked when the ship was on the ground.”

Itachi can’t wait several months. He won’t even be able to last a few days and as Sasuke snuggles closer to him, he wants to scream. “That’s good,” he says softly. “I--at least it’s not years.” There’s no heart in his voice, and Sasuke notices. 

“It’s not good,” Sasuke says. “You’re not supposed to wait that long.”

“Come here,” Shisui says. He sits down on the bed opposite the brothers and holds out his arms. Sasuke goes over at Itachi’s insistence and settles in, leaving Itachi freezing and wanting. Beta and omega sway slowly in each other’s arms and Itachi’s stomach ties itself in knots at the way Sasuke’s face relaxes slightly when he breathes Shisui deep. “You know what the duties of an omega are, Sasuke.”

“To be the one Itachi lays in. You’re the one who can fertilize them,” Sasuke recites. Itachi lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding as Sasuke peers at him with one reddened eye “He doesn’t want me.”

In response, Itachi holds out a fist. “Are you trying to say you can fit three or four of these inside of you?”

Shisui glares. “Trust your omega,” he says. “Trust your brother.”

“I don’t know,” Sasuke admits. “But I won’t see you hurting. I know you do sometimes and I won’t be the reason for that.”

“There’s a pool on the main deck,” Shisui says. “The grav systems on the ship are good but for your first time, Sasuke, especially since you’re not fully mature, it should be done in water. Less pressure on you.”

“I’m not doing it,” Itachi says. He crosses his arms and turns away, resting his elbows on his knees. “I won’t hurt him like that.”

“What if I said I wanted you to?” Sasuke whispers. There’s shifting on the bed and Itachi screws his eyes shut as the pair lays down without him. 

“Don’t say that,” he pleads. “Don’t give me the chance because I’ll  _ take  _ it. Our first time isn’t supposed to be like this. There shouldn’t be forcing.”

“You’re not forcing him,” Shisui says. Itachi looks back to see his arm slung over Sasuke’s stomach, baring the lower half that would look so stunning full up with Itachi’s eggs. He can imagine the pale skin stretched taut and the way Sasuke would press his hand over Itachi’s with that thin smile he’s so fond of--

“Please, Itachi.” Sasuke reaches toward him with one hand and Itachi can’t take it anymore. He gets up and stumbles to the door, a little off balance, and ignores Sasuke’s cries for him as he sinks to the floor outside with head in hands.

He can’t.

_ Won’t. _

Sasuke should not have to bear this for him, not yet. Not if he’s not fully matured. Sasuke’s voice bleeds out through the crack in the door and Shisui’s does too, soothing the omega as Itachi brings a hand to his stomach to feel the clutch. 

There’s more than usual.

Five.

Minutes pass and Itachi presses his free hand to his mouth, heat and nausea rising in him as he clenches to hold the eggs inside of himself. Ever since the clan decided they were to be a cell, he’d been waiting for Sasuke. Through every cramp and bout of fever the longer he kept them in, he’d waited until the doctor forced him to deposit. 

There are no substitutes this time.

Shisui opens the door after a while to sit next to him. “He’s sleeping,” he says. “I’m so sorry, Itachi.”

“It was your home, too.”

“I’m not the one who’s being pushed into laying early,” Shisui says, putting an arm around Itachi’s shoulder and pulling him close. “You know it has to happen soon.”

“Not like this,” Itachi whispers. He bites his lip and presses his face into Shisui’s chest, tugging the beta’s free hand to feel his stomach. “There’s more than usual.”

“Even your body knows.” Shisui presses gently to figure the location of each, how close they are to dropping. How much time Itachi has before they become dangerous. “Please let Sasuke help,” he says worriedly. “He loves you. We both do. You’re doing no one favors by refusing.”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Itachi mumbles. “He’ll barely be able to take one, Shisui.”

“I think he’s more ready than you give him credit for,” Shisui says. “If nothing else, he can lay before you fill him again. We need to remain healthy.”

“Can we wait until tomorrow to decide?” Itachi asks. Even that may be too long, but if they’re going to do it he’d rather Sasuke be well rested than fresh out of a planetary destruction. “We need rest. To regroup.”

“Not a day past tomorrow,” Shisui says as they struggle to their feet. Sasuke lifts his head and Shisui bids him come to their quarters. The three make do with the scratchy crew blankets and hard pillows but what really matters as they fall asleep is that they’re together. They’re together, and Itachi lets himself drift with that knowledge in mind.

 

**

All three wake to Itachi whimpering in pain. Sasuke stirs, purring as he nuzzles into Itachi’s chest. He’s still half asleep and the fire in Itachi’s veins screams at him to bend the omega over and rut into him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Pressed between his partners, he’s pouring sweat as an egg presses insistently into his shaft and he whines against Sasuke’s forehead with the effort of keeping it in. “I need to go,” he rasps, and Shisui’s arm comes around to splay a hand over his fevered stomach. 

“You need to lay,” the beta says, and Sasuke rouses fully.

“N-now?” he asks. “Right now?”

“We can prepare you quick enough,” Shisui says as Itachi jackknifes around his hand. “If you’re still all right with this.”

“Yes,” Sasuke says quickly, and this time it’s he who pushes Itachi’s hair back comfortingly. “Here?”

“Pool.” Shisui drags Itachi up to a sitting position, murmuring soft assurances as the alpha protests. “We need to get them out,” he says. “Please let us, Itachi.”

Itachi’s resolve breaks when Sasuke murmurs ‘alpha’ into his throat. The quiet, soothing omega tones bleed through and begin to soothe Itachi’s frayed nerves. It’s easy to forget the horror with his brother and cousin close, Sasuke’s breath warm over his chest and Shisui’s hand cool over the bump in his stomach. “I need you,” Sasuke says. “I  _ want  _ you, Itachi, please use me.”

“Up,” Shisui urges. Sasuke stands and pulls Itachi against him, apologizing when Itachi cries out as the eggs shift. He can feel one locking into position, the head pushing into him as Sasuke guides him down the hallway. They slept naked last night and though it’s not the first time Itachi’s seen the dark patch of hair hiding Sasuke’s hole, it’s the first time he can’t take his eyes off of it. Shisui comes to his side and drops a bottle on the deck before wiping a thumb across Itachi’s cheeks. “Hey, it’s okay,” he soothes, and Itachi realizes he’s got frustrated tears running down his cheeks.

“Be gentle with me,” Sasuke says as he climbs down the steps into the water. “And remember I love you.”

“I know,” Itachi says around the lump in his throat. “I need it…”

“Come get me.” Sasuke reaches a hand for Itachi and Shisui pushes the alpha forward, slowly stepping in behind him. Their omega swallows hard as he takes in the bulge pressing against Itachi’s shaft. “Itachi, come to me.”

Everything melts away to the sound of Sasuke’s voice, the way he sits up on the side of the pool and shyly opens his legs. Shisui doesn’t waste any time, moving over to begin opening him. Sasuke’s scent is heady in the air and as Shisui inserts a third finger, Itachi can do nothing but float and listen to the slick sounds of preparation. 

The omega begins to shift in his spot when Shisui adds a fourth. “Sl-slower,” he gasps as Shisui twists inside of him. “That’s enough for a minute.”

“More,” Itachi whispers. “I’m--more.”

“Tell me when, Sasuke,” Shisui says. He continues to slide his fingers around, drizzling more lubrication on occasionally, and Itachi could die to the noises wrought from the waiting hole. Sasuke groans, letting his legs fall further apart as he lays down to bare himself completely to Itachi. “How are you feeling?”

“Another,” Sasuke whispers, voice echoing along with Itachi’s possessive growl. Shisui pulls his hand out to coat it completely and before he can dive back in, Itachi’s  _ right there  _ to peer into Sasuke’s body. The hole is wet, sloppy-- _ beautiful-- _ as it clenches around air and waits for Itachi’s eggs. “Shisui, hurry.”

Itachi clamps both hands down over his shaft as the egg threatens to travel further. Shisui wiggles his thumb into Sasuke, stretching him until his fist sinks deep with a wet squelch. Sasuke’s fists ball at his sides and he grunts as Shisui begins to pull out, ordering him to stay put for a minute as he adjusts. “You’re perfect,” Itachi whispers, awestruck. Every omega before him was simply a hole, ready and waiting. Sasuke is...Sasuke is a vision, and Itachi surges forward to rest his cheek against the skin of his thigh as he listens to the slick sounds of Shisui beginning to stretch him further. Sasuke’s taking Shisui nearly up to his forearm now, jaw dropped in a silent scream as he’s filled inch by unrelenting inch.

He’s close enough.

“Let him go,” Itachi orders Shisui. He’s given up trying to hold back the egg now and it’s travelling further, shaft stiffening as he moves Sasuke into position. His brother’s stretched hole winks under the starlight as Itachi smooths his hands over his back. “Sasuke…”

“Fill me,” Sasuke pleads. “Lay in me.” Itachi could cry in relief as he enters him. Sasuke clings to Shisui’s waist in front of him and  _ moans,  _ long and low, as Itachi presses deeper. “S-so good,” he says. “I need more.” He spreads his legs further with each inch until the tip of the egg begins to press against him. 

“Okay?” Shisui asks, and Sasuke nods.

Itachi rocks forward, attempting to press the lump into Sasuke. It feels like the fever’s concentrated on the egg and the only thing that can soothe it is his omega’s passage squeezing him, pulling it toward his waiting womb and keeping him deep enough he’ll never need anything else. Sasuke gasps breathlessly as he stretches further and further around Itachi, throwing a hand back just before it hits the widest part. “Need a minute,” he pants. “Too--too big.”

“Hurry,” Itachi groans. The second egg is beginning to drop and if Sasuke can barely take the first, Itachi worries as to how he’ll handle the other four. He reaches over to grab the bottle and pours lubrication on where they’re joined, causing both to shiver at the cold. “Sasuke, I need to move.”

“Gen--” The word is interrupted by a cry as Itashi pushes forward and all at once, the egg sinks deep into Sasuke. “Oh god, oh god, god,” he babbles, scratching at Shisui as his knees buckle. “Too much--”

Itachi can feel the entrance to Sasuke’s womb. The hole’s small and really he should simply allow the clutch to drop into Sasuke’s passage instead, but the rut’s taken hold and he strains to push the egg into the inviting warmth. “You can take it,” he murmurs against Sasuke’s shoulder. “Take them all.” He meets Shisui’s worried eye over Sasuke’s head before pressing his forehead between Sasuke’s shoulders. “Do it for your alpha, Sasuke.”

He can feel the egg beginning to crown and press against the tightness. “I can’t,” Sasuke gasps. “I’m not ready.”

“Itachi,” Shisui warns, and Itachi pulls back just enough for the egg to drop into Sasuke’s passage. “How are you feeling, Sasuke?”  
The omega simply sobs in return as the second egg begins to press into him. “I told you,” Itachi repeats. “Should’ve waited. Need to have a heat.” The progress is once again halted by Sasuke’s tightness, and Itachi tries for much longer to push further in. “Please,” he hisses when the second egg exits him, bumping against the first. “Open for me.”

Shisui orders him to take a step back. “I can try and stretch him,” he says. Sasuke lurches forward to lean on the side of the pool, abdomen distended from holding the eggs where they’re not supposed to be. His groan when Shisui’s fingers find his hole again is nearly animal, and Itachi wants nothing more than to lose himself in that noise. “Sasuke, you’re going to need to get these out,” Shisui murmurs. His hand presses into Sasuke’s stomach, Itachi mourning the way Sasuke’s hole clamps down on the beta’s fingers as he begins to push. “That’s it, you can do it. Come on.”

“I can’t,” Sasuke gasps as the first egg begins to crown. Shisui’s hand is cradled below, waiting, until the egg disappears back into Sasuke. Sweat pours down the omega’s face as he shakes his head and pushes again. “They’re too big.”

“Let me, Shisui,” Itachi says. “He needs me.” Shisui moves out of the way and Itachi moves forward in a trance, sucked in by the sight of his omega birthing his progeny. “Shh,” he soothes, lips skirting over Sasuke’s heaving shoulder as his fingers brush over the slick skin. “Shh, Sasuke,  _ breathe.”  _ He motions for Shisui to hand him the bottle before slicking himself up and pressing in with three fingers. Sasuke’s even warmer now, and it’s only a few seconds before Itachi feels the egg beginning to slide down his passage once more. “I’m here,” Itachi whispers. “Let me hold them, Sasuke.” That seems to relax the omega bit by bit and he keeps repeating it, touching every possible inch of Sasuke’s skin with his unoccupied hand.

“Ours,” Sasuke whimpers. “Our clutch. Itachi. Shisui. It’s--” he breaks off with a whine as his stomach contracts, pushing the widest part of the egg out. It sticks a bit before Itachi massages the skin around it, and soon enough Itachi’s holding it in his hand.  _ “Fuck,”  _ Sasuke says, second egg dropping quickly as Itachi passes the first to Shisui. “Get it out, get it out, get it out.”

The three eggs remaining in Itachi shift at the sound of Sasuke’s pained voice.  _ Only a few more minutes,  _ he thinks to them.  _ Then you’ll be inside of daddy. Soon.  _ “Few more pushes, Sasuke,” he urges. “Hurry.”

“I’m trying,” Sasuke wails as the second egg crowns. It’s easier going than the first and soon Shisui has two infertile eggs to cradle to his chest. He and Itachi make eye contact as Itachi begins to tear up. It’s not as if every clutch could produce offspring--they didn’t have the resources for that--but this one feels special, like it  _ should.  _ It’s their first, and Itachi and Sasuke’s tears mingle as Sasuke rolls over to face Itachi. “Are they…”

“No,” Shisui says softly. He holds them closer before dropping his head to look at them. “They’re not viable.”

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke whimpers, resting his head on Itachi’s shoulder as Itachi pulls him tight in an attempt to stop himself from trying again immediately. “We can try opening me, I want them. I want to hold them inside of me.”

Itachi wordlessly helps him to sit on the deck, averting his eyes at Sasuke’s pained hiss when his abused hole makes contact with the side. “Lay back,” he says. “Relax. This will be easier if you just relax. Please.” He slicks himself and manages four fingers on the first try, the fifth coming soon after to spread Sasuke wide. His insides are searing around Itachi’s hand as it presses further in, seeking the final ring stopping his brother from taking all he has to offer.

Shisui stands beside them and rubs a hand on Sasuke’s chest as the omega cries out at the sensation of Itachi’s fingers breaching deep inside of him. “Do you need to stop?” he asks, and Sasuke shakes his head, nearly thrashing in his intensity. 

“I want them all,” he says. “I can do it, I can take it.”

“Be gentle, Itachi,” Shisui reminds as Itachi inserts a third finger. The entrance is like a vice, unsoftened by Sasuke’s first heat. It’s not impossible to fit through, merely difficult. “Don’t make it more painful than necessary.”

“I’m doing my best,” Itachi grinds out. Being inside of Sasuke has the third egg dropping quickly and he barely manages to pull out for more lube before pressing a fourth finger in. Sasuke’s eyes blow wide as Itachi begins to massage, pressing against the tight rim and forcing it to submit to his will. “Tell me this is okay,” he whispers. “I need to know if this is okay.”

“You’re dropping,” Shisui says. Itachi groans as the beta’s hand falls to his base. “Is he stretched enough?”  
“I don’t know.” Itachi looks up to see Sasuke’s face moving from pain to pleasure and back again as Itachi places his thumb into the hole, feeling the viscous fluid of Sasuke’s womb beginning to seep down into his channel. “I can feel it…”

“Fuck me,” Sasuke says. “I’ll handle it.”

Itachi wastes no time in pulling his arm out and spreading Sasuke’s legs wide, still laid out on the edge of the pool. He inserts himself and moans in relief as his shaft breaches those final inches, Sasuke’s upper stomach bulging slightly as he takes Itachi in his entirety. “It’s coming,” he says, and the third egg races up Sasuke’s channel before pausing at the entrance to his womb. Both brothers pant in exertion as Shisui encourages beside them, prompting Itachi to thrust up every few seconds to help Sasuke loosen enough.

“I can feel it,” Sasuke says, and in the seconds that follow, the world stops. His entrance widens and all three watch, awestruck, as a small lump travels back down to settle in Sasuke’s lower stomach. The brothers look at each other, eyes crinkling at the realization that finally, it is done. 

They could begin anew.

Shisui noses into the side of Itachi’s neck before cupping the slight bulge. Everything’s changed from panic to reverence under the starlit sky, and all three look down to where Shisui’s hardness is pressing against Sasuke’s thigh. “We could,” Itachi whispers.

“We shouldn’t,” Shisui says.

“I want to,” Sasuke says. He grunts as Itachi’s fourth egg begins to make its way into him, staring at Shisui as Itachi moves inside of him. “Please, Shisui, we need to do this.”

“You can’t carry them,” Shisui protests. “They wouldn’t last.”

“There’s an incubator in the med bay,” Itachi says. “We can put them there.”

“What makes you think we’re equipped to take care of three children?” Shisui asks, eyes wide with frustration. “We barely know if we’re going to make it after this, an--”

He’s cut off by Sasuke as the fourth egg begins to make its way into his womb. “Please,” he begs. “We need them, Shisui.”

“You’re doing so well, Sasuke,” Itachi whispers. In the minute before the final egg begins to drop he places both hands on Sasuke’s taut stomach, bending forward to kiss along his collarbones and chest before Sasuke pulls him up for a kiss on the lips. 

“Stand up straight,” Shisui says, guiding Itachi upright. “You’re dropping fast and that pressure’s not good, especially for his first time. The last egg slips into Sasuke amidst a slick of sweat and tears from everyone as Shisui attempts to help Sasuke breathe and Itachi begins to mourn the loss because no matter how many times the brothers ask, Shisui refuses to fertilize the eggs.

“Just come in him,” Itachi finally snaps. 

Sasuke groans below them, hole trying in vain to close as Itachi pulls out of him. Shisui relents when he begins to cry in vain, his omegan instincts forcing him to clamp down around the eggs inside of him seeking fertilization. It’s a delicate, time-sensitive process, and Shisui is at the end of his decision making period. “One,” he finally says. “We can keep one.”

Itachi slumps against the side of the pool in relief. “Thank you,” he says, grabbing onto Shisui and clinging until Shisui pushes him away in favor of focusing on Sasuke.

“You’ll need to birth two before I can catch the last one,” he says, peering into Sasuke. “Otherwise they’ll all stick and we’ll have three. Are you prepared to do that?”

“Yes,” Sasuke says, legs trembling with exertion as he begins to push for the third time. His noises only serve to agitate Itachi, and the alpha crawls out of the pool to hold his brother’s head in his lap. Itachi cups his cheeks, kisses his forehead, wipes away the sweat as Sasuke labors for what must be an eternity.

Eventually, Shisui gives a triumphant shout as the second egg splashes into the pool. He’s too preoccupied with thrusting up into Sasuke to catch it, chasing release before the third begins to come down. “Ah,” he moans breathlessly as Sasuke’s legs wrap around him to hold him close. His hips jerk several times as he fills their omega and all three listen to the sound of his come sliding down the slick passage and into the pool. “Has the movement stopped?” Shisui asks, and Sasuke nods tentatively.

“I think...it took,” he says. He reaches a hand out to hold Shisui’s face as Shisui leans down, sighing in relief. “Our new beginning took. A family, Itachi, look!”

“Yes,” Itachi whispers, tucking Sasuke close to his chest as Shisui disengages. “We need to get you to bed. Cleaned. I won’t have you hurting because this is all too early, too soon.”

“Yes, alpha.” Sasuke allows himself to be picked up by Itachi as Shisui gathers the discarded eggs, and lets his brother set him on a chair in the bathroom to wipe him down. They don’t mention the other four but both kiss when Itachi places his hand over the bump. “We have our one,” Sasuke says as Shisui returns. The three return to the bed, Sasuke pressed between his two partners.

Itachi curls protectively around his back, still feeling the egg that is  _ theirs.  _ Shisui pulls a blanket over them and buries his face in Sasuke’s chest as Itachi’s arm falls across their shoulders. “Rest,” he murmurs. “We need to strengthen, regroup, and figure this out, but for now?” Both Sasuke and Shisui look up at him and he bends down to kiss them. “We rest. We simply rest.”


End file.
